Story:Starship Archer/Pria/Act Five
ACT FIVE FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Archer is at full impulse on its new course. INT-PRIA'S QUARTERS Captain Taylor, Commander Martin, and a pair of security officers are armed with type-2 phasers as Lieutenant Mason is shocked by what Pria told them. PRIA What you people can't believe it? Martin chimes in. MARTIN You're telling us you came back in time to save our lives, why? She rolls her eyes. PRIA I'm afraid it wasn't your lives I wanted to save, it was your ship. They're surprised by what she said. TAYLOR (Sighs) Wait, if you really are from the future, what possible use could the Archer be to you? She sips her drink. PRIA (Smirks) I'm a dealer in artifacts mint condition, mostly I sell to private collectors I and others who do what I do. Travel back to a specific time and place in which, say, a ship like yours was destroyed I prevent the destruction, then I take the ship into the future and I sell it to the highest bidder. Mason chimes in. MASON What about the crews of those ships what happen to them? Pria walks up to him. PRIA Well, they're free to live out their lives as they see fit in the 29th century. Taylor chimes in. TAYLOR Wait, we rescued you all of us were in danger. What about the comet? Pria leans back on the bulkhead of her quarters. PRIA A set up to get you to trust me we were never in any real danger, we can do things in my time that well, you're gonna find out for yourself. They leave the quarters. INT-DECK NINE TAYLOR Lieutenant have your men stand guard around these doors she's not to leave these quarters. MASON (Nods) Aye, Captain. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer is at impulse speed. INT-BRIEFING ROOM Taylor is pacing about. TAYLOR (to Senior Staff) Alright we've got an hour before we enter Romulan Space and with the war going on I don't want to fight my way out of their space, so I want options to how to disable the object without damaging our navigational array. Williams Chimes in. WILLIAMS What about an EMP burst I could rig up a generator to emit a constrated burst of energy on the same signal of the device. T'Shar chimes in. T'SHAR The frequencies of the burst and the device will need to be focused on it or it will destroy us. TAYLOR (to Williams) How long will you need to set it up Steph? William think. WILLIAMS Ten minutes max. Taylor nods. TAYLOR Get started on it. Williams leaves the briefing room. TAYLOR Now what do we know about her ship? T'Shar chimes in. T'SHAR I've been running scans on the ship, the hull has a Starfleet signature on it, And its more advance then any ship we've encountered. The MSD shows Pria's ship as a diagram. T'SHAR (Continues) It's Logical its unlike anything I've seen Captain. Then the com activates. ENSIGN (Com voice) Senior Officers report to the Bridge. They leave the briefing room. EXT-SPACE The Archer approaches the Quantum Wormhole. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) The viewer shows the Quantum Wormhole as klaxons blare and the crew are at their battle stations. ENS. CARLSON (Off her console) Range one hundred meters and closing Captain. TAYLOR Full Sensor Scans. Pria beams onto the bridge. TAYLOR What the hell! Two security guards come onto the bridge and aim their Compression Phaser Rifles at Pria but she uses the device to have their weapons beamed away. PRIA (to Taylor) Sorry to barge in like this, it's just we're approaching the rendezvous point. Pria walks up close to the viewer. MASON (To Pria) Pria please give the Captain back control of the Archer you can have a shuttle but please there's over eight hundred fifty-five people who has lives in this century. Pria turns to him. PRIA (Smirks) You don't get it you all died. If I let you go I'd be the one who altered the timeline. Sito's console beeps. SITO We're entering the anomaly now. EXT-SPACE The Archer enters the Quantum Wormhole, and is traveling through it. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE Ship shudders as the lights are dimmer as everyone is amazed by the sight of the inside of the wormhole. EXT-SPACE The Archer exits the wormhole and approaches an unknown ship. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Viewer shows the unknown vessel. Pria activates the com. PRIA (to com) Lavesque to Binzian ship. I have the merchandise, as promised. Ship jolts. SITO They have us in a tractor beam Captain! EXT-SPACE The Binzian ship is pulling the Archer to them. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) The viewer changes to the inside of the Binzian ship an alien floating. BUYER (On side viewer) Poz shivik, Zars Lavesque. Shto kavak lo? Pria looks at the crew. PRIA (to com) Couple of scratches. Nothing that would affect the value in any significant way. Regardless, I'll be happy to negotiate the price. Surreptitiously, Taylor signals Martin with a look. Martin nods, almost imperceptibly and inputs commands into his XO consoles. He nods at Sito who inputs commands into her console. BUYER (side viewer) Shtak fehvor zemik, dosh mook fillory vem. Pria folds her arms. PRIA Of course the ship has both Photon and Quantum Torpedoes, and nobody's trying to stiff you here. While Pria's attention is focused on the viewer discussing the price with the buyer, Martin catches Mason's eye. Mason nods, works on his console. BUYER (on viewer) Pohzhy revost deck ferenos. Ofor feclis eez meseem. PRIA (Smiles) Always Always like to keep the customer happy. Taylor gives the signal. TAYLOR NOW! Sito inputs commands into her console and closes the channel much to Pria's shock. PRIA NO! Lieutenant Mason takes out his type-2 phaser and shot Pria with it and she falls to the floor. TAYLOR Get us out of here Kara full impulse power! Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm console. EXT-SPACE The Archer's shields repel the tractor beam and the ship goes into a great arch and flies back to the Quantum Wormhole. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) SITO (Off her console) They've restored their tractor beam. Taylor turns to Mason. TAYLOR Lieutenant remodulate the shields to deflect the tractor! Lieutenant Mason inputs commands into the console. EXT-SPACE The tractor beam lances out at the Archer but the shields deflect the beam. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) MASON Beam deflected Captain. Taylor goes back to her chair. SITO We're reentering the wormhole Captain. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer enters the wormhole and takes a return trip, and returns to the twenty-fourth century. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE The lights brighten up. TAYLOR (Sighs) Full Stop. ENS. CARLSON Answering all stop ma'am. Pria slowly gets up and can't believe that she was tricked. TAYLOR (to Mason) Take Captain Lavesque to the brig. Lieutenant Mason and the two security guards escort Pria off the bridge. EXT-SPACE TAYLOR (Voice Over) Military Log Supplemental. After repairing most of the damage from the Dark Matter Storm as well as our travel through the Quantum Wormhole, we were able to get a com channel out to Starfleet Command via shuttle craft we're to remain in position near the Quantum Wormhole till relieved by the Department of Temporal Investigations arrive. The Archer is next to the Quantum Wormhole. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE SITO Captain picking up the DTI ship showing up, and their in a huge hurry. Mason's console let's out cry. MASON THEIR FIRING TORPEDOES! Viewer shows the ship firing torpedoes and takes out the Quantum Wormhole. MARTIN What the hell is their deal? SITO They've gone to warp heading back to Earth. Captain Taylor sits in her chair. TAYLOR (Sighs) Ensign set course for Starbase three-seven-five maximum warp. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. ENS. CARLSON Course set a laid in Captain. TAYLOR Engage. Ensign Carlson presses the warp button on the helm. EXT-SPACE The Archer goes into a great arch and then leaps into warp. (End of Act Five, Fade out, Ending Credits)